


翡冷翠的月光（ABO）·续 上

by zstrhmy



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 周泽楷 - Fandom, 家庭教师, 沢田纲吉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 翡冷翠的月光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zstrhmy/pseuds/zstrhmy
Summary: 翡冷翠的月光后续，想不出别的题目了。仍然是拉郎配CP 沢田纲吉A×周泽楷O





	翡冷翠的月光（ABO）·续 上

“呜……轻一点……好疼……”柔软的床上纠缠着两个赤裸的男子，被压在下方的青年红着眼睛，眼泪止不住的流，身体几乎被对折，这个角度青年可以清晰的看到身下的凶器进入的又深又快，殊不知他细小的求饶声会让身上的男人更加的疯狂。  
男人堵住了青年的唇，把所有的声音吞进了肚子，勾着对方的舌头嬉戏，青年来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑出，在深色的床单上留下痕迹。  
最后一次沉重的撞击，男子把微凉的浊液留在了青年体内，而青年也在这刺激下射了出来，如同濒死的鱼喘着气，过了好一会儿，男子才从他身上退出去，轻吻着他汗湿的额头，说到:  
“成为我的……泽楷。”  
这一句话如同惊雷般在耳边炸响，周泽楷睁开眼睛，发现天已经大亮，下身湿漉漉的，不用看也知道发生了什么。竟然，做了这种梦……即使清楚没人会知道这种事，周泽楷仍旧有些心虚。起床将床单扔进了洗衣机，打开开关后才算是松口气。  
最近几天周泽楷总是会梦到之前在苏黎世发生的事情，身体也出现疲乏，欲望强烈的症状。  
明明，都离开了不是么？明明，早就该忘记那个人了。  
沢田纲吉。  
*****  
自那以后已经过去了两个月。  
周泽楷是在失踪后第四天早上被找到的。与其说是找到，不如说是周泽楷自己出现在国家队下榻的酒店，如同失踪前一般完完整整，连同衣服都是之前那一套。  
对于周泽楷的归来，最高兴的无疑是黄少天和张佳乐，围在周泽楷身边嘘寒问暖，不过几日来紧锁的眉头也终于舒展开来，一时间周泽楷成了公认的队宠。  
只不过，叶修看着毫发无伤的周泽楷，有些奇怪的皱了皱眉，总觉得有哪里不对。从叶家传来的消息是周泽楷落入了不知名人的手中，就连叶家想要深入也不好处理，严重了可能是会引起两国邦交的问题，可现在周泽楷竟然就这么回来了，这让叶修不得不忌惮，不过对方竟然能提前知道消息并把人送回来，应该是没有恶意的吧。而且，周泽楷也对这几天发生的事闭口不提，依他的性格，不想说的事儿是无论如何也撬不出来的。  
但是，只有周泽楷自己知道，他看似无碍的表象下，是一副怎样的姿态。身上暧昧的痕迹被一名戴着一只骷髅眼罩的女子通过魔术般的手段掩盖，那日早上醒来身边再也不见前一晚还跟他耳鬓厮磨的人，只留一只嵌着靛青色宝石的戒指在身边，紧接着就被女子送回了国家队，若不是身体残留的感觉，周泽楷都快以为这三天不过是一场梦。  
然而现实就是现实，无论再怎么遮掩，也会留下痕迹。  
*****  
“笃笃笃——”敲门声打断了周泽楷的思绪。  
“小周，你醒了吗？”江波涛在门外问到，虽然是个beta，但是无论是荣耀技术还是私底下的为人都做的很好。  
周泽楷胡乱的把被子卷起来掩盖现场，确定身上没什么问题了才打开门。“江，什么事儿？”  
“今天晚上对战烟雨的比赛，有些地方还需要你确认一下。”江波涛递给周泽楷一沓A4纸，看着周泽楷困倦疲惫的样子，想了想还是说到，“小周，如果实在觉得不舒服的话，今天的比赛就交给我们吧。”  
周泽楷已经差不多连续一个月都表现出疲态了，这对于正处于当打之年的电竞选手来说简直是不可思议，虽然并不是很明显，可周泽楷的身体情况还是被江波涛察觉到了。  
“不用，”周泽楷脸微不可查的红了一下，“比赛，重要。”  
“那你注意身体，实在有什么问题及时说。”看出周泽楷的坚持，江波涛也不好说什么，只是暗暗决定时刻关注周泽楷的状况。  
然而江波涛没想到的是，状况来的那么快。  
当天晚上轮回对烟雨的比赛之后，一个醒目的标题出现在了wb头条——“常规赛枪王频频失误为哪般？现荣耀第一人是否属实？！”  
而话题的主角，此时正在轮回的医务室里，面对着轮回老板，战队经理以及江波涛的三堂会审。  
*****  
轮回这场对烟雨的比赛本是十拿九稳的事儿，可团队赛中途周泽楷突然感觉到腹痛，尖锐的疼痛感导致一枪穿云产生了一个小失误，风城烟雨趁机逃脱控制，虽然比赛最终是赢了，但是却仍被有心人拿来做话题。  
比赛过后周泽楷仍然觉得腹痛不减反增，好不容易撑到所有事都结束，大门还没走出去周泽楷就晕了过去，这可吓坏了轮回众人。


End file.
